Dejected
by orangepencils
Summary: Even when he was young, Eiri felt as though he didn't fit with the other kids his age. There was always this sense of dejection and even today he felt this way. Always the dejected one.


Dejected

**Dejected**

**Hello there! Well this little baby came to me while going to the sugar shack and feeling completely left out. Please don't reject it; it might just end up feeling dejected. Hehe…**

**Edit: August 11****th**** 2008**

**181**

**Summary: Even when he was young Eiri felt as though he didn't fit with the other kids his age. There was always this sense of dejection and even today he felt this way. Always the dejected one. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: Long live Easter Break!**

Dejected

Even when he was younger he stood out. He always did. He never fitted into crowds and he always followed his own sense of style. He wasn't one to like what was in and he didn't have many friends. He was the outcast. Even at home he stood out.

For starters, he liked to write and read when other boys his age rode bicycles and played cowboy. He was into western things while every other boy in school probably didn't even know where Delaware was. No one really paid him attention and he preferred it that way. Sometimes solitude was the best company one could have. One day though, he would show them all, he would move to America and become a somebody in this world of nobodies. Eiri Uesugi knew where he was going whereas his fellow classmates didn't.

There was once a time where they had a special field trip in fifth grade. They were going to the science museum and everyone was quite excited. The bus ride to the museum was quite long. The ten, almost eleven year old boy sat on his bench by himself. He was listening to one of his favorite CD's on his Sony walkman. The music drowned down the annoying noise that his classmates produced by vibrating their vocal chords. Eiri didn't hate them; they just hated him so he had to stay alone.

He sat and watched his classmates' chit-chat together. He saw them smile and laugh with their fellow friends and he came to another realization. He didn't have friends. Was he different from them because of his behavior and because he was friendless? Was it so wrong? Did he want friends? For the first time, he thought deeply into something. He spent the entire bus ride analyzing his situation. He felt dejected from them all.

It was at the tender age of ten and a half that he developed a critical eye. It lay low for the first few years, but with time it developed. It's what made him who he would become.

But on that one bus ride in fifth grade, he realized why everyone acted as they did. He found out why it hurt so much. Why no one cared when he tried hard. It all mattered and affected him because he cared. If he didn't care then it wouldn't affect him. The dejected feeling in him would go away. He would feel nothing and he would be able to walk with his head held high. Not ever would he feel dejected again.

-

"So tell me Mr. Yuki, how do you feel today?" A woman clad in a white suit asked him. He was lying on a cot with his eyes fixed on the neon light and his hands crossed behind his golden locks. He sighed. He thought about whether he should lie or not. He opted for the second. The counselor was sharp with her eyes.

"To be honest doc, I feel dejected. No one seems to understand." He closed his eyes to help him calm down. He was able to express his feelings better when he closed his eyes. It made him believe that no one was there evaluating him.

"By no one do you mean someone in particular?" Eiri's eyes snapped open. She really was sharp.

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay." She said after a brief pause.

"He just doesn't talk to me as much." He couldn't believe how open he was being with this psychologist. She had to be really good for him to tell her this much in so little time.

"I see, tell me, have you tried explaining your feelings to this person without you exactly coming out and saying it?" It shocked him to know that she knew that he still wasn't ready to tell Shuichi exactly how he felt. The idea that she was suggesting had never crossed his mind. To be honest, he didn't know any other way to tell the young man how he felt. The psychologist sensing his uneasiness came to his rescue.

"You're a writer, why don't you leave a subtle message in your next book, or dedicate something to him? It'll prove to your special someone that you care." The man had never thought that it could be as simple as that.

"Do you really think he'll understand so easily?" The author asked after a hesitant pause. The woman besides him smiled; glad she was making some process.

"If he's been able to stand by your side up to now, then everything will be alright. I'm afraid this is all the time I have today. Would you like to schedule another appointment?" He didn't even pause to think before taking out his day planner. This was on shrink he was keeping.

-

Three months later, Shuichi Shindo was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo when he happened to catch a glimpse of Eiri's latest novel. Once again he noticed that his lover had opted for a one word title. This time the title was the word dejected. Curiosity getting the best of him, he entered the store and looked at the book. He opened it and turned it to the first page. There was a small dedication and he read it.

"To the person who added pink to my black life and who welcomed a person who thought would forever be dejected." Shuichi smiled and closed the book. This was excellent progress.

**THE END**

**Yay I finished typing this fic. This fic is dedicated to my uncle who passed away this morning at the ripe old age of 94. **

**Op**


End file.
